


Ode ai pornini

by Oducchan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Knights (Videogame)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: It’s hot and breathless, and he moans, his hips bucking under Dick’s relentless pounding. His mind is fuzzy, and he wants more, he wants to come, he wants to die again, to slip from his body and just pour himself into Dick, and more than everything, he wants toplease.----------------------------A collection of JayDick things, mostly porn, mostly inspired byLele's drawings
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 77





	1. 1- Feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> So, since [Lele ](https://twitter.com/art_lenore) keeps sending me previews of her drawings and I keep flailing, crying and then opening word pages to pour my feelings somewhere, I'd say I'll post them all up here.  
> Be aware, it's mostly smut, with no background, too much wordy feelings, not enough sex and even with some added tag.
> 
> About this one: it's mostly inspired to the Gotham Knights designs. You know, the thights gun holders...  
> I haven't rechecked the grammar, I hope there aren't too many atrocities

-You’re amazing, sweetie-

It should be embarrassing, almost degrading. He should rebuke it and show him away screaming some harsh word, but the fact is, with Dick buried so deep in his insides, his strong hands around his neck and shoulders, his soft mouth on his temple (right where the skin turns from smooth and warm to rippled and cold, the bastard), with that burning pleasure pulsing through him and verging on the thin crease from pain to elation…it’s not.

It’s hot and breathless, and he moans, his hips bucking under Dick’s relentless pounding. His mind is fuzzy, and he wants more, he wants to come, he wants to die again, to slip from his body and just pour himself into Dick, and more than everything, he wants to  _ please. _

_ - _ P..plea-ah...se- he pants, voice cracking right in the middle and going high. Dick chuckles, a little puff of breath behind his neck that makes him shiver, and then pushes forward and stills, holding his head, his lips mouthing his scarred cheek and ear.

-I know you can do it, love- he whispers, just a hint of breathlessness in his voice -can’t you, darling?-

Jason tries to answer, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a pinched moan, and a high-pitched groan, as his lover grinds his hips into him. He manages to nod, somehow, not even paying attention to anything that isn’t Dick’s mouth and Dick’s cock. He plants his knees in the mattress, arches his back, and clenches his buttocks, leaving his body to the delight of his  _ brother _ .

-Good boy- Dick’s hand spreads on his shoulder blades, drawing patterns down his back, and then they reach his ass, spreading him around his length some more, calloused fingers catching in the leather of his gun holders, still curling around his thighs and adorning his buttocks with stark stripes of red on the tender white of his skin, and then  _ pulling. _

-Yeeeeah, just like that…- Dick’s voice is a sin on his own, and Jason’s mind stumbles on the image he’s picturing right now: his ass, raised in the air, the cock sliding easily in his hole, the straps on his legs, the wary, satisfied look in Dick’s eyes as he slides in and out, in and out. he moans, open mouthed and unperturbed, he moans and moans again and doesn’t care if everyone is gonna hear them, is he’s drenching the bed in saliva and precum, if he’s gonna pull a muscle or two due to this weird position, if he’s gonna cum or not: what it matter, what it  _ only  _ matter, is that Dick is fucking him, is using him for his own pleasure, and he’s  _ satisfied _ with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [HERE ](https://twitter.com/art_lenore/status/1303821271973728257) to see the amazing piece of art that inspired this. BE CAREFUL, IT'S HOT.


	2. 2- Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But he can’t, really, stop himself. So he groans and his hands sneak under his body, into his underwear, and while he’s palming himself he thinks of him, imagines the sleek touch of his fingers on his bare skin, the slide of kevlar and lycra over his shoulder, the warm puff of his laughter over his ears._  
>  \-----------  
> A collection of JayDick things, mostly porn, mostly inspired by [ Lele's drawings ](https://twitter.com/art_lenore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pornino, another ficlet (this one is a bit more older but I was saving it to further embarrass myself with my inability to write actual smut

He should be sleeping.

Three nights of stakeout, countless hours of checking files and searching for clues for the big bad Bat, a whole night of punching a band of morons that still doesn’t know who the Red Hood is squares on their faces and trying not to get a bullet in his stomach (again), should do the trick. But instead his body is restless, his mind racing, thinking and remembering and forgetting ---

Thinking of those slender, flexible hips, all clad in tight black; remembering the glint of mischief in his eyes, barely showing through the mask; forgetting he shouldn’t indulge in this, in any of this, if not for the moral and legal reasons, at least for the most obvious ones.

But he can’t, really, stop himself. So he groans and his hands sneak under his body, into his underwear, and while he’s palming himself he thinks of _him,_ imagines the sleek touch of his fingers on his bare skin, the slide of kevlar and lycra over his shoulder, the warm puff of his laughter over his ears. He dreams, and moans, and arches, and one hand slides further down, _down,_ thumbing slowly over his entrance; and the other curls firmly around his cock, twisting, finding the perfect balance between pain and pleasure, between agony and bliss. He thinks of Nightwing -his brother, his predecessor, his enemy, his lover, his everything- and moans, hips flexing and ass raising in the desperate search of friction and pressure and salvation. 

But of course, there is anything of the sort for him, not even tonight.

He comes with three fingers up his ass, staining another set of sheets for the countless time -and as the fantasy fades from his mind, he can only grind his teeth and curse his wicked fate.

He should be sleeping. But he won’t, not even tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [ HERE ](https://twitter.com/art_lenore/status/1259796187647037440) for the amazing piece of art that inspired this thing. CAREFUL, IS STILL HOT.


End file.
